The objectives of are: 1. to identify and encourage a diverse pool of underrepresented students to participate in biomedical research; 2. to increase the academic/experiential capabilities of participating students; 3. strengthen students' competitiveness (and interest in) entering graduate/professional health-related research degree programs; and, 4. to increase diversity in NHLBI-focused research (i.e., cardiology, pulmonary, hematology, and sleep). In the past 10 years, the Program has become proficient in identifying, attracting, and training undergraduate students who have successfully pursued graduate and professional degrees in the sciences and health professions. Based on current literature, and having demonstrated its capacity to support undergraduate students, the UW STAR Program proposes to expand its training pool to include students who have completed their first-year of medical or professional school. Training both undergraduate and medical/professional level students, the Program will place research interns into faculty mentored biomedical, behavioral and clinical laboratories for a period of 2 to 3 months. The various laboratory sites are located at the University of Washington and in the Seattle-area, with all faculty affiliated with the University of Washington. Interns in the Program will also receive biomedical laboratory safety training; participate in two multi- week workshops and, finally will present their findings in an end-of-program Poster Session. Those undergraduate students, who the Program staff believes would benefit from extended research experiences, will be invited to return for a second research summer. We believe the strength of the UW STAR Program is represented by the large number of participants who have received PhDs, MD- PhDs, and other degrees in other areas of science and the health professions. The professional student initiative will help to increase the numbers of professional level students who have a strong interest and are prepared to pursue an academic medicine track with an emphasis on underrepresented communities and their health in relation to cardiology, pulmonary, hematology, and/or sleep clinical research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The UW STAR Program will help expand the numbers of individuals from diverse groups selecting biomedical/behavioral educational, research, and/or career paths. Participation by individuals underrepresented in the biomedical and behavioral sciences will to lead to better research and health-related outcomes for individuals in underserved, diverse communities. (End of Abstract)